Try to Leave a Light On When I'm Gone
by makeitmine
Summary: Kurt wants to plan the perfect anniversary for Blaine despite their time apart. Part of Klaine Week. Companion piece to Something I Rely On


_Thank you so so SO much for the comments and alerts on "Something I Rely On"! This is the companion piece from Kurt's POV. It's kind of more Kurt/Mama Anderson bonding, but it works. Title from the song "Light On" by David Cook._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren._

* * *

><p>January 20, 2013<p>

Kurt smiled as he clicked the confirm button. Since the moment he received the school calendar, he hoped his winter semester professors would be lenient about taking off a day early for Spring Break. Once the semester began and he looked over his syllabi, he was pleased to find out nothing had been due that day and as long as he didn't get sick, he could easily skip out on the day. Then he began studying flight prices from New York to Dayton, finding a reasonable one within a week and finishing the booking this evening. Everything was set in motion for the perfect anniversary with the perfect boyfriend.

Except all Kurt wanted was to top what Blaine planned the year before. For their first anniversary, he drove them to Grand Lake Saint Marys, where they had a picnic and watched the sunset from one of the docks. It was so beautiful, so Blaine, that Kurt needed to go above and beyond this year.

It didn't take long for Kurt to begin creating the plan in his mind. All it was going to take was a few lies and favors.

"Did you book your flight yet?" Rachel asked when she walked into the living room after taking a shower. "Are there any seats left for me to purchase?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but it might be best if you aren't on it..."

* * *

><p>To: Anderson, Janet <span>(jeanderson foresthavensupplies. net)<span>

From: Hummel, Kurt ( nyada. edu)

Sent: Monday, February 4, 2013, 15:41 PM

Subject: Spring Break

Good afternoon, Mrs. Anderson!

As you know, next month represents two years that I have been romantically involved with your son. The day of our anniversary, I plan on flying home to begin my spring break, but I want to surprise Blaine. I was wondering if you would be able to assist me in my plans to knock him off his feet? I know he's stressed about the acceptance letters beginning to arrive, but I want him to know that I love and care for him so much.

Thank you in advance,

Kurt

To: Hummel, Kurt ( nyada. edu)

From: Anderson, Janet (jeanderson foresthavensupplies. net)

Sent: Tuesday, February 5, 2013, 10:09 AM

Re: Spring Break

Hello, Kurt! It's good to hear from you.

First off, as I always remind you when you are at the house, PLEASE call me Janet. Even after 32 years of marriage, I still think of Mrs. Anderson as Ken's mother.

Secondly, I will be glad to help you out. You're correct, Blaine is at his wit's end thinking Columbia is taking so long because they are going to turn him down. I'm sure he's already informed you of the packets he received from Ohio State and Bowling Green, just in case. But he's also spending every waking moment studying, rehearsing for the next concert New Directions has planned, or on the computer talking to you. What he needs is some down time, and I feel you being around and sweeping him off his feet is just what the doctor ordered.

Keep me updated with what you need me to do. And take care of yourself, Kurt. I don't want to hear about you passing out on stage again like at your dress rehearsal in October!

Janet E. Anderson

Senior Sales & Marketing Manager

Forest Haven Supplies, Inc.

* * *

><p>February 27, 2013<p>

Kurt stared at his phone before he hit the call button. It was time to fully put the plans into motion.

Blaine didn't answer until the fifth ring. "Hey, sorry, I was looking at the course guide on Columbia's website and didn't hear the phone from my bed."

Kurt chuckled. "Have you even sent in the deposit yet? You're worse than Rachel after we received our acceptances."

"I mailed it out last Friday. Six months, Kurt. I will be there in less than six months!"

"That you will, baby. And in a few short years, I will be proud to call myself the boyfriend of a doctor, even if he's only a psychologist."

"If you're really lucky, you'll be the husband of a doctor," Blaine retorted, making Kurt's breath hitch. "So what's up? How is the fair city today?"

Kurt was still hung up on the thought of marriage (they had talked about it before, but never in a "we're going to get married one day" way, even though that's definitely what he wanted) that he had to pull himself together to put on his new role. "It's...hectic. I actually have some news to tell you."

"Oh, yeah? Did Rachel finally succumb to your rants about her wardrobe?"

"Please, that would be the top story on every news site if that happened. But it's not great. You know how popular Newsies has been since they opened, right?"

"Of course," Blaine answered, "it was awful for us to get tickets when I was up there for my college visits."

"Well, Bryan wasn't able to get the help he needed when he was hiring a few weeks ago and...well, I'm afraid I have to work through my spring break. I won't be in Lima."

"Oh." Kurt could practically hear Blaine's heart deflating over the phone. "I'm sorry, love. Maybe I can see if I can fly out there when I'm off?"

"No, no, you don't need to do that, Blaine. We can make it until May without each other."

"Are you sure? I miss you so much, more every day than the last."

"I miss you, too," Kurt sighed. "Ten more weeks. We can survive that long."

"Ten weeks. Then I'm yours."

"I'm going to let you go. I'm sure you have plenty of homework to finish and I have another audition Saturday that I haven't looked over yet. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

"Later," Kurt said, ending the call before he cracked. Can I have my Tony now? he thought, grinning to himself.

* * *

><p>March 15, 2013<p>

When Kurt's alarm went off at 4, he began questioning why he booked a 7 AM flight out of LaGuardia. Then he remembered what day it was and whom he would be seeing in just twelve hours. He rushed through his morning routine, careful not to wake Rachel up since she wasn't leaving for Ohio until that afternoon, triple checked to make sure everything important was packed, e-mailed his flight information to Janet so she would know when to arrive in Dayton, and headed down the five flights of steps he navigated every day to catch a cab.

Kurt was thankfully able to get some more sleep on the first flight to O'Hare. Once the plane was taxiing to the gate, he turned his phone on and saw one incoming text. Happy anniversary, love! Wish we could be together today 3 Smiling from ear to ear, he sent a reply Happy anniversary to you as well. I love you and can't wait to see you soon.

"Someone special?" the lady seated next to him asked.

He nodded. "It's our two year anniversary and I'm flying home to surprise him."

She smiled. "Congratulations. It's rare for someone your age to be in a relationship that long. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you," he replied. Once he deboarded the plane and was in the airport, he texted his dad to remind him he wouldn't be home that night, then called Janet quickly, who said Blaine had been moping around that morning before school, so his presence was greatly needed. He texted her again as the gate attendants began boarding the flight to Dayton so she could get ready to make the drive down.

Arriving in Dayton was a breath of fresh air. Kurt felt like he was floating to baggage claim, knowing what was to come. He spent the second flight looking through the day planner he'd kept since freshman year of high school. While he switched pages out every new year, one always remained from his brief stint at Dalton, a symbol that no matter what went wrong, he and Blaine would always be able to work it out. Suddenly he opened up the binding and removed the page. It was no longer for him.

As he picked up his suitcases and walked towards the exit, a hand reached over to take the larger bag. "All this for a week?"

He looked up. "Janet! You didn't need to come in!" Kurt let go of everything and hugged Blaine's mom.

"I got here a few minutes early, so why not?" she asked. They walked out to the parking garage where her SUV was parked and loaded Kurt's bags in.

Knowing Kurt was hungry, Janet pulled off the highway in Troy for them to eat lunch. "So how is life in New York?" she asked as they waited for their salads.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed. "The city is wonderful, NYADA is wonderful, it's almost perfect. There's just one thing that's missing..."

Janet reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I know. That's how I felt when I was in Chicago working on my master's and Ken was stationed in North Carolina. I've always adored the city, but I was just meant to be there with him. I told Blaine the day you left that he's lucky it's only one year and not two like I had."

"What happened when you graduated? Did you move to the base with Mr. An...Ken?"

She shook her head. "Not right away. He proposed after I graduated, but we wanted to take our time planning the wedding, and I started working for Forest Haven's branch in Georgia. He was transferred to Wright-Patt and I flew out here once a month. About eight months after I started, I ended up getting pregnant with Cooper, so we met in Gatlinburg to elope and I immediately put in for a position in Lima."

Kurt smiled. "Wow."

"You aren't planning on proposing to Blaine any time soon, are you?"

"Oh, no, not for a few years. I do know your son is it, though."

"I'm glad. I always felt like he wouldn't get to experience it all. It took Ken a while to accept his sexuality, then the attack happened and it felt like we had to shelter Blaine from reality. But then you came along and it was like he was our little boy again. Just...thank you, Kurt. Thank you for reigniting his life."

When he saw the tears welling in Janet's eyes, he lost it. "Thank you for raising him to be the man he's becoming," he choked out. He could barely finish eating, and when they exited the restaurant she embraced him again.

"Take care of him out there," Janet whispered.

The remainder of the drive to Lima was uneventful, with the two discussing Michael Kors' newest line and why the newest Bachelorette was a golddigger. Entering the Andersons' house, Kurt was ushered upstairs to Blaine's bedroom to wait for him, in case he arrived home early.

It was almost 4:30 when Kurt finally heard the front door open. He had been pacing back and forth near the bed, but finally sat down at Blaine's desk. Several agonizing minutes went by before Blaine entered the room, slightly limping and preoccupied with something on his phone. Kurt took the time to take him in...jeans, a navy cardigan, white shirt, and black and yellow plaid tie. He set his messenger bag down by Kurt's feet before noticing them. Blaine's phone tumbled to the carpet and he stepped back.

With the brightest smile on his face, Kurt said, "That's not quite the greeting I expected."

Blaine's eyes widened as he adjusted to the sight. "Kurt! I thought you couldn't get away from work?" he asked, jumping into Kurt's lap and peppering him with kisses.

Kurt relished the love he was being shown. "Some things just need to remain surprises until the last second."

"You sure know how to surprise me," Blaine murmered into Kurt's neck. "Wait, how did you get here? I would have noticed if your car was out front."

"Your mother took the day off work and drove to Dayton to pick me up. Happy anniversary, honey."

"So happy. I wish I had known, only so I could have bought something for you."

Kurt gently brought Blaine's head up so he could look into his gorgeous amber eyes. "You know you don't have to do that. But I do have one more thing to give you."

Blaine stared at him in wonder. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You'll have to evacuate my lap in order for me to retrieve it." Blaine stood up, followed by Kurt, who headed for his bags to remove the heart. He handed it to Blaine, saying, "I've had this for quite a while now, and I figured it was time to pass it on."

He watched as his boyfriend stared at the paper and ran his finger around the pen marks. "How long is a while?"

"Since the day you announced you wanted to serenade Jeremiah?"

"I had a feeling you weren't working on makeovers or whatever you claimed it was when I announced the meeting for my serenade."

Blaine's statement relieved Kurt, who started laughing before he straightened up and took Blaine's hands into his own. "I know you found out a few days later, but I was in love with you even then. And I always will be."

Leaning in, Blaine said, "Me too."

Things quickly heated up as they began making out. Kurt took in everything about Blaine, the curves of his body and the softness of his lips and tongue, before they stopped.

"I know it's been a while since we've had time together, but do you mind if we just nap?" Blaine asked. "I was up until 3 studying and finishing the conclusion to Mr. Harper's report."

Kurt nodded. "Your mom said you've been working too hard on everything. Just relax and don't think of school, baby." He watched as Blaine closed his eyes and his breathing slowed before dozing off. New York may have been the place where Kurt belonged, but the boy in his arms was his home.


End file.
